Everyday Superhero
by Black Scepter
Summary: A peek into the life of everyday superhero Sonic Suai. Christmas Present to Mark and Matt Fri of Black Scepter. K plus for safety.


Hello, my name is Michael. This is a Christmas Present for my brothers, the story was originally made by my brother Mark Fri. So I'm going to do my best and try and try to capture the magic Mark has when he writes this.

The original fic is Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity, made by Mark Fri.

This oneshot-songifc was written by Michael Fri.

**

* * *

**

**Everyday Superhero  
By Michael Fri  
To my brothers.**

_Every morning I wake up just the same  
Another victim of ordinary fame  
I don't see myself as invincible  
It's not true at all_

I woke up a little earlier than usual, a minute and a half earlier, hey it's earlier right? I hopped out of bed and changed clothes, running downstairs to grab my breakfast and run out before the school bus gets here. I managed to wolf down a poptart and a banana before I realized the bus was right at my driveway. I ran up, grabbed the special blue emerald and stuffed it in my backpack before running out to the bus. I managed to make it out just as the bus was going down the road.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled, running and screaming like mad trying to get the bus to stop.

It rounded the corner and left me behind, I sighed angrily and tried to ignore the irony of all this, _So the fast foot Sonic the Hedgehog can't catch the freakin' bus. Me, invincible? Yeah right!_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

So with a quick change to the blue hedgehog I raced to school, I managed to beat the bus and I was able to blend in with the crowd easily. Another small victory for me.

I breezed through classes and made it to lunch, as I sat there ready to bite into my lunch I felt a familiar tapping on my shoulder. Turning around I was met with a slightly unwanted face.

"Oh hey Dart," I sighed, holding my ham sandwich out.

"Oh thanks," Dart smirked, taking my sandwich and eating it.

I was in denial, he took my sandwich. My perfect ham sandwich…with jalapeños!

"Oh and I thought you would want to know there's a robbery going on, some nuts were trying to rob a bank and ended up being a hostage situation."

I froze and let out a growl, I stood up and walked to my locker, grabbing my backpack and running outside. _I hate this job._

_Just a day job that's someone's gotta do  
It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you  
Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good  
Like anybody would…_

I leaped from building to building until I was right next to the one that was being robbed, I paused and studied my surroundings: four robbers, all with automatics, oh and better: a bomb. I leaped onto the roof and slowly opened the skylight, then I bent my legs low and leaped down. The moment, and I mean the _exact_ moment, my feet hit the ground I moved in high speed, removing their guns and knocking them off their feet. _Too easy, _I grinned to myself. I stopped running long enough to see I missed one, or more like he came out of the other room. Holding a switch in his right hand.

"So, you're Sonic the Hedgehog," he smirked, "You see this, you know what it is?"

"The beta model for a Wii Remote?" I joked.

"No you ignorant animal, it's a detonator switch!" he yelled, apparently he can't take a joke.

"Yeah, whatever, I mean I can't help it that it does look like a Wii remote…" I smiled.

"It was all I had that could support a trigger switch!" he yelled again.

The words _childish nerd_ stood out in my head, I sighed and tapped my foot on the ground, a slight plan forming in my head.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"What happens is: you steal the money for me, and you get me out of here!" He yelled.

"No," I grinned, holding up his trigger switch, "Here's the new plan: you go to jail."

Ah how I love being super fast… I managed to 'borrow' the detonator while he was yelling at me. He looked at what I put in his hand instead: a coffee mug with a duck on it.

"Nice ducky cup," I smirked, running up and knocking him off his feet.

I stood up and clapped my hands together, _I make this job look good._

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

_I'm just like everybody else  
After all the hype it's hard to tell  
I keep my game face on so well_

After the robbery I made it back to school and sat at my desk, acting as if I've been there this entire time. I sighed to myself, despite all the rising fame I'm getting I'm really just like everyone else, I have my own problems…my own tragedies. But nobody sees that cause they're too busy with the hype that comes with the other me, the hedgehog me.

_Cause I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world_

_I try to hide my true identity  
But no one knows it's only me…_

I was walking home that evening when I heard yelling from behind me, I turned around and saw some guy and Amy right on his tail.

"Sonic stop him! He has my money!" she yelled.

My eyes widened but luckily I was quick on my feet, I ducked low and rammed myself into the guy's stomach. He fell back and hit the lamp post, I used that time to grab Amy's wallet, grab Amy, and run off and hide before he got back up. We hid between two gaps in the alley wall and the man ran past us, when it was safe we slowly got out of the gap and I sighed.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

Amy didn't say anything at first, then she flung her arms around me and hugged me tight. I gasped and nearly fell back, finally she let me go and smiled brightly.

"Yeah I am, I have my own superhero right here in front of me," she smiled, taking her wallet back and skipping off, calling out as I left. "My average ordinary everyday superhero!"

I stopped for a second, there was a truth in her words that made me smile to myself, _how right she is…_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
I'm trying to save the world  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

I walked inside my bedroom and flopped down on my bed, sure Sonic the Hedgehog had it's perks. Fame and all that. But, being Sonic Suai had it moments too, saving the world one day at a time. It's my main mission anyway. I saw a small flash of light and a familiar girl stood in front of me.

"Hey Tikal, what's up?" I asked.

"Just checking up on you," she tilted her head a bit, "Had a nice day?"

"Looking up," I responded casually, turning my head to stare at the moving ceiling blades. "When you're a superhero like me, I have to have my little moments."

"Good," she smiled, "So, that book report you were supposed to do last week is done?"

I frowned, feeling that sinking feeling in my stomach. "What book report…?"

Oh well, one little victory at a time, in the life of…what did Amy call it? Oh yeah, an average ordinary everyday superhero.

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Trying to save the world, but never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
Nothing more than that, that's all I really am_

_I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero_

**The End.**


End file.
